To increase the sensitivity of the assay for benzo(a)pyrene-4,5- oxide (BPO) hydratase. To study the properties of BPO hydratase in liver and extrahepatic tissues of rodents. To measure BPO hydratase activity in target tissues for carcinogenic polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons such as skin and lung and in readily available tissues of humans such as white blood cells.